A Meal Alone
by Anna Raby
Summary: Michelle looks back at the past as she cooks an Omelet. contains minor season 4 spoilers


_Hey.. I know I'm picking really depressing topics, but I promise I'll start doing more fluffy topics. Please review! This takes place between seasons 3 and 4, with a flashback from post-season 2) enjoy!_

**A Meal Alone**

Michelle gave a deep sigh, stepping into her dark, cold apartment. Her empty apartment. She dropped her bag and sank into the black armchair. 'Finally', she thought 'I have some time to relax.'

The past month had been so filled with work, she hadn't even had time to think. But that's what she had wanted, to never think. Or she might remember, that only months ago, her apartment wasn't nearly as empty.

She began to sit back and close her eyes, but she felt her stomach give a loud grumble. It had been over 10 hours since she had last eaten, but Michelle was used to not eating. She often worked so hard, she didn't get around to it.

Reluctantly, she stood up and slowly wandered towards the kitchen. Opening the top door of the fridge, she revealed an empty freezer, with the exception of a crumpled frozen dinner package.

What was there to eat? It was a little past twelve, so nothing nearby would be open.

She pulled open the bottom door, and peeked inside. To her surprise, she faced an explosion of color, instead of the dull white she expected. Fruits, vegetables, milk, eggs..

'But I didn't buy any of this!' Michelle thought to herself, 'Who is this from?'

She had a sudden burst of hope, although she knew her idea was farfetched. Could it really be.. from..

No. There was no way. He didn't have a key, or any motivation to do something like this. It was just her and her stupid dreams.

Michelle noticed a small note, folded neatly on one of the fridge shelves.

_Chelle-_

_I came to stop by, and noticed you had NO food! I thought I'd do you a little favor and get something yummy for ya! _

_With love, _

_Katy_

Of course, Katy. Why hadn't she suspected Katy? She was always doing Michelle little favors, helping her out during the especially busy weeks.

Michelle smiled, trying to be grateful and happy. But inside she felt a twinge of disappointment.

She began to pull out random types of food, trying to decide what to make. As she continued to pull out various objects, she realized she had another problem; she was an awful cook. It'd been months since shed even boiled pasta.

What to make, what to make, what to make.. So far, on the counter, she had placed eggs, milk, some vegetables.. Michelle realized she had the perfect thing to make. Something she actually knew how to cook. An omelet!

Just picturing the warm, fluffy meal, she could hear her stomach grumbling again.

Michelle quickly began preparing ingredients, humming to herself with excitement. As she did, though, her mind began to wander. She started to remember how she'd learned to make omelets, a couple of years ago..

It was about 3 months since they'd starting dating, but there was already a connection between them that they both could sense. She had just slept over, and it was one of their few, very special days off, at around nine in the morning. She had just rolled out of bed, feeling completely refreshed, and overjoyed.

She had seen him from the other end of the kitchen, gracefully taking out ingredients and tossing them on the counter.

"What ya making?", she asked groggily.

He pulled her close to him, lightly touching his lips against her smooth cheek.

"Just some of the most amazing omelet you'll ever taste." He grinned with pride.

"Wanna help?"

She knew she was one of the world's worst cooks, and that she'd probably ruin the meal, but her curiosity took over.

"See, just crack some of those eggs and just put them with those peppers.."

He had meticulously taught her every step to the recipe, letting her do everything. She made a couple of mistakes, but with his guidance, she had managed to create a delicious omelet.

When the two had finally finished eating their breakfast, he had give her the biggest grin she had ever seen, and exclaimed, "Congratulations sweetheart! You're now officially a chef!"

It was one of the happiest moments of her life, but the most painful to look back on. Wet, hot tears seeped out of her swollen eyes, but she continued to work on the omelet.

'"wait for the vegetables to cool before adding the eggs ..", she said his instructions aloud, trying to remember every detail.

When the omelet was finished, it looked perfect. For once in her life, Michelle had managed to cook a spectacular meal, all on her own. But as she sat down, and started to eat it, she wasn't in the least bit happy.


End file.
